mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Negro National League
League history Founding Led by Rube Foster, owner and manager of the Chicago American Giants, the NNL was established on February 13, 1920 by a coalition of team owners at a meeting in a Kansas City YMCA.[[|1]] The new league was the first African-American baseball circuit to achieve stability and last more than one season. At first the league operated mainly in midwestern cities, ranging from Kansas City in the west to Pittsburgh in the east; in 1924 it expanded into the south, adding franchises in Birmingham and Memphis. Competition The two most important east coast clubs, the Hilldale Club of Darby, Pennsylvania, and the Bacharach Giants of Atlantic City, were affiliated with the NNL as associate clubs from 1920 to 1922, but did not compete for the championship. In 1923 they and four other eastern teams formed the Eastern Colored League (ECL) and raided the NNL for many of its top players, including John Henry Lloyd, Biz Mackey, George Scales, George Carr, and Clint Thomas, and signing Oscar Charleston, and Reuben Currie in 1924. The war between the two leagues came to an end in 1924, when they agreed to respect each other's contracts and arranged for the Colored World Series between their champions. Difficulties and demise The NNL survived controversies over umpiring, scheduling, and what some perceived as league president Rube Foster's disproportionate influence and favoritism toward his own team. It also outlasted Foster's decline into mental illness in 1926, and its eastern rival, the ECL, which folded in early 1928. The NNL finally fell apart in 1931 under the economic stress of the Great Depression. Legacy The Negro American League, founded in 1937 and including several of the same teams that played in the original Negro National League, would eventually carry on as the western circuit of black baseball. A separate Negro National League was organized in 1933, but eventually became concentrated on the east coast. To distinguish between the two unrelated leagues, they are usually referred to as the first Negro National League (or NNL I) and the second Negro National League (or NNL II). Negro National League franchises :Chicago American Giants (1920–1931) – Known as the Chicago Columbia Giants in 1931. *Chicago Giants (1920–1921) *Cuban Stars (1920–1930) – Known as the Cincinnati Cubans in 1921. *Dayton Marcos (1920, 1926) *Detroit Stars (1920–1931) *Indianapolis ABCs (1920–1924, 1925–1926) – Dropped from league mid-season 1924 but returned the following season. *Kansas City Monarchs (1920–1931) *St. Louis Giants (1920–1921) – Replaced by St. Louis Stars in 1922, which was virtually the same team with new owners. **St. Louis Stars (1922–1931) – Replaced the St. Louis Giants. *Columbus Buckeyes (1921) *Cleveland Tate Stars (1922–1923) – Dropped out mid-season 1923. **Toledo Tigers (1923) – Mid-season replacement for Cleveland Tate Stars. *Pittsburgh Keystones (1922) *Milwaukee Bears (1923) *Birmingham Black Barons (1924–1925, 1927–1930) *Cleveland Browns (1924) *Memphis Red Sox (1924–1925, 1927–1930) – Mid-season replacement in 1924 for Indianapolis ABCs. *Cleveland Elites (1926) – Closely related to both Cleveland Hornets and Cleveland Tigers. *Cleveland Hornets (1927) – Closely related to both Cleveland Elites and Cleveland Tigers. *Cleveland Tigers (1928) – Closely related to both Cleveland Hornets and Cleveland Elites. *Nashville Elite Giants (1930) – Became Cleveland Cubs for 1931 season. **Cleveland Cubs (1931) – Returned to Nashville in 1932 after NNL folded. *Indianapolis ABCs (2nd team) (1931) *Louisville White Sox (1931) Category:Defunct Baseball Leagues Category:Defunct baseball leagues in the United States Category:Negro league baseball teams Category:Negro baseball leagues